Is that my destiny?!
by sommerschnee
Summary: Trunks stirbt im Kampf und Goten will in die Vergangenheit reisen um ihn zu warnen, wird Vegeta ihn aufhalten?


Is that my destiny?! von cristall ====================================  
  
Titel: Is that my destiny?! Autor: cristall Teil: 1/1 Pairings: Gotrunks, Vegoku Warnings: shonen ai Anime: Dragonball Email: cristall_myra@web.de Disclaimer: Dragoball gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld Kommentar: die Fanfic zum Contest von Future Videl, hab alles reingebaut was rein musste (Chibi, Zeitmaschine und Uhr), ist zwar nicht das geworden was es werden sollte, aber egal...dazu sag ich im Nachwort mehr Die Auswertungen sind inzwischen da, hab den ersten Platz gemacht... gut es haben auch nur drei teilgenommen allerdings bin ich ganz zufrieden denn der dritte platz hat sieben punkte der zweite zwanzig und ich fünfundzwanzig Punkte erreicht deshalb bin ich zufrieden ^^ Widmung: gewidmet ist diese fanfic den lieben Personen die mich momentan am Leben erhalten während ich mit meinem Gips hier rumhocke ^^ also: LK (ß ich hab den richtigen Namen) süße ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne deine ständigen ENS tun würde, dein Lob und deine lieben Worte sind so lieb, ich hab dich unglaublich gern ^^ *knuddel* Bibi-immel, bibi-chan hab dich lieb , du bist so superlieb *knuddel*, freu mich immer wieder über deine Kommentare und als Trunks und Goten haben wir ja auch unseren Spaß ne? Selene hallo "Papa" kaum gekannt und jetzt hab ich dich so gern oder wie war das ^^? Hab dich jedenfalls total lieb *knuffz* Littlecreek, bist ja fast mein "zweiter Papa" wenn man mal so nachdenkt ^^ hab jedenfalls auch dich lieb gewonnen *knuddel* Siatha, ich fass es immer noch nicht das du das Geheimnis um Goten bei "Are you..." gelöst hast, du hast sogar beide gelöst ^^ hab dich lieb *knuddel* Und nin2001 und shin-ichi, auch wenn ich nicht weiß ob ihr dieses fanfics überhaupt lest, ich hab euch echt lieb und freu mich schon euch zu treffen *knuddel* Hab euch alle super gern ^^  
  
"Verdammt!! Dad, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach ohnmächtig werden." Verzweifelt starrte Trunks den scheinbar leblosen Körper seines Vaters an, der in diesem Moment mit einem Knall auf dem Boden landete, direkt neben den Gokus. Dieser schlug in diesem Moment die Augen auf, entdeckte mit einer schwachen Kopfbewegung Vegeta neben sich. Mit zitternden Bewegungen bewegte sich seine Hand, umschloss Vegetas. Der Ältere öffnete leicht die Augen lächelte als er Goku erkannte. Schwach lächelte er erwiderte den Handdruck, dann sackten beide endgültig zusammen. "Das wirst du mir heimzahlen!" wütend starrte Trunks den am Himmel schwebenden Feind an, er wollte schon losstürzen doch eine Hand an seinem Arm hielt ihn auf. Als er sich umdrehte entdeckte er zwei schwarze traurige Augen. "Bitte geh nicht. Ich möchte nicht das dir das selbe passiert." Trunks beugte sich vor, drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Gotens "Ich wird schon auf mich aufpassen Chibi. Ich muss kämpfen. Das ist nun mal mein Schicksal." Noch ein letztes Mal drückte er seine Lippen auf Gotens, dann erhob er sich, flog dem Feind entgegen, nicht wissend, dass es sein letzter Kampf sein würde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trunks nein!!" mit einer verzweifelten Bewegung, fing Goten den kraftlosen Körper seines Freundes auf. Er kniete sich nieder, den Körper des anderen fest an sich gedrückt. "Trunks, bitte mach die Augen auf, du darfst nicht sterben, bitte..." Tränen lösten sich aus Gotens Augen. Tatschlich öffnete Trunks nur wenige Sekunden später schwach seine Augen lächelte Goten sanft an "Trunks du lebst, du mußt durchhalten, ich bitte dich..." Trunks schüttelte leicht den Kopf "Goten, manchmal ist es nun mal Schicksal. Und wenn ich sterben muss, dann..." "Hör auf Trunks. Red nicht von Schicksal, wenn du dich deinem Schicksal ergibst, wirst du nie wieder die Chance bekommen dein leben zu verändern." "Du wirst es auch noch verstehen, Chibi. Ich ergebe mich nicht dem Schicksal, aber manchmal muss man dem Schicksal einfach vertrauen, dass es den richtigen Weg für einen aussucht. Und diesmal vertraue ich dem Schicksal, genauso wie ich ihm vertraut habe als es dich mit mir zusammengeführt. Ich bitte dich vertraue ihm auch. Ich liebe dich..." Leblos sackte Trunks Körper in Gotens Armen zusammen. "NEIN!!!!!" Gotens schrei hallte laut an allen Felswänden wieder, bevor er sich vom Boden löste und sich mit einem weiteren Schrei auf den Feind stürzte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanft strich Goten um den grauen Stein. Der Name seines Geliebten war dort eingemeißelt. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern als er begann zu sprechen: "Ich werde das Schicksal besiegen Trunks um unseretwegen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mit leeren Augen starrte Goten das Gerät vor sich an. Er hob eine Hand, strich kurz über das glänzende Metall, wie um sich zu vergewissern dass die Maschine wirklich vor ihm stand. Lange betrachte er die Maschine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Du willst ihn also warnen?" Goten schien nicht erstaunt, als die Stimme durch das Kellergewölbe hallte und Vegeta aus dem Schatten trat, sich neben ihn bewegte "Ich will ihn leben lassen." Gotens Stimme war heiser, spiegelte wieder, dass er geweint hatte. "Du stellst dich dem Schicksal in den Weg." "Ich gebe ihm eine zweite Chance." Erwiderte Goten. Beide schwiegen, starrten die Zeitenmaschine an, die vor ihnen stand. Vegeta seufzte, senkte kurz den Blick um schließlich Goten anzublicken. "Es ist sein Schicksal." Flüsterte er sanft. Gotens Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in den Stoff seines Shirts. Einzelne Tränenperlen traten in seine Augen. "Sein Schicksal kann man ändern." Erwiderte er erneut, doch seine Stimme hatte ihre Festigkeit verloren und die einzelnen Schluchzer die sich über die Lippen des Jungen schlichen verrieten ihn. "Du solltest das nicht tun Goten." "Was verstehst du denn schon?!" die gesamte Verzweiflung seinerseits schien sich mit einem Mal zu entladen. "Du hast den Menschen den du liebst ja noch. Deiner ist nicht in deinen Armen gestorben und er muss nicht für immer im Totenreich bleiben. Du bist doch glücklich." Hatte er die letzten Sätze noch geschrieen wurde seine Stimme nun leise, war nur ein Flüstern "Bitte versteh mich doch, Trunks hat sich geopfert um mich zu retten, ist in meinen Armen gestorben und auch wenn ich ihn gerächt und das Monster getötet habe, die Dragonballs konnten ihn nicht zu zweiten wiedererwecken." Schluchzer schüttelten ihn "Ich möchte doch nur noch einmal mit ihm glücklich sein. Noch einmal die Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Ich lieb ihn doch..." Vegeta zog Goten in die Arme versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen, doch es dauerte lange, zu aufgelöst war der siebzehnjährige "Lass uns in die Vergangenheit reisen." Flüsterte er dem Kleineren sanft zu "Aber.." erstaunt blickte Goten auf "Er ist mein Sohn Goten, außerdem.... möchte ich dir dort etwas zeigen." Vegeta löste sich von Goten, öffnete die Zeitmaschine. Goten beobachtete einen Moment wie Vegeta in die Maschine stieg, dann folgte er dem Älteren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta blickte auf die Uhr "Wir sind drei Monate zurückgereist. Komm wir sollten euch suchen gehen, wenn wir sie...euch warnen wollen. Übermorgen taucht das Monster auf. Du weißt nicht zufällig wo ihr gerade seit?" Vegeta schaute den Jungen auffordernd an, er schien eicht abwesend, doch Vegeta ging nicht darauf ein. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch schließlich antwortete Goten. "Wir sind...im Park.. wie jeden... Nachmittag..." Gotens Stimme war stockend, doch Vegeta ließ ihn in Ruhe, tippte ihm nur kurz auf die Schulter als Zeichen zum losfliegen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Es dauerte länger als normal bis sie den Park erreichten. Goten war langsam und stockend geflogen. Doch Vegeta meckerte nicht, er verstand es ja. Goten war zwischen zwei Gefühlen hin und hergerissen zum einen Freude über das Wiedersehen, doch auch Angst, Angst vor einer Abweisung, denn schließlich hatte der Trunks dieser Zeit seinen eigenen Goten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Als sie über eine Lichtung flogen, stockten beide, mitten auf der Grasfläche stand Trunks scheinbar wartend. Für einen Moment schien es als würde er sich umdrehen, hochschauen, sie entdecken, doch er blickte nur weiterhin in den Wald hinein. "Er wartet.... auf mich... ich hatte mich verspätet... wie Dad noch mit mir trainieren wollte." Goten wollte schon hinunterfliegen, doch Vegeta griff nach seinem Arm hielt ihn fest. Wütend starrte Goten Vegeta an "Du hast gesagt du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!" zischte er dem Älteren wütend entgegen, darauf bedacht, nicht zu laut zu sein und so die Aufmerksamkeit Trunks auf sich zu ziehen "Ich werde dich auch nicht aufhalten, aber ich bin mitgekommen um dir etwas zu zeigen. Lass mich dir zeigen was ich will, dir sagen was ich will, dann kannst du meinetwegen machen was du willst." Goten entspannte sich wieder, während Vegeta seinen Arm losließ. "Dann zeig mir was so wichtig ist." "Warte einfach ab." Sie schwebten nicht wirklich lange über der Lichtung, vielleicht 10 Minuten, vielleicht eine Viertelstunde, doch Goten kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Es war eine Qual, eine Tortur dort schweben zu müssen, Trunks die ganze Zeit sehen zu können, den, den er die ganze Zeit vermisst hatte und ihm doch nicht nahe sein zu können. "Noch nicht" wie er sich selbst zusprach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jetzt pass auf." Goten schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, blickte auf die Lichtung an deren Rand sich nun einige Äste bewegten und nur kurze Zeit später ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf die Lichtung rannte. Goten schluckte. Der Junge den er dort sah, war er selbst. Als er sah wie sein eigenes Ich sich Trunks um den Hals warf, dem anderen Jungen einen kurzen Kuss aufdrückt, drehte er den Kopf weg, es schmerzte zu sehr zu sehen wie er selbst so glücklich mit Trunks war und doch wieder nicht "Schau hin, dass ist es was ich dir zeigen wollte." "Willst du mich quälen? Schmerzt es dich denn nicht Trunks zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er bald sterben wird?!" Tränen traten erneut in Gotens Augen, während er wütend Vegeta anstarrte. Vegeta blickte weiter auf die Lichtung, während er antwortete. "Natürlich schmerzt es mich ihn zu sehen Goten. Er ist schließlich mein Sohn und ich liebe ihn, aber das Schicksal kann man nicht austricksen, vielleicht kannst du ihn hier warnen, aber in unserer Zeitebene wird er ewig tot sein." Goten begann zu zittern und es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich genügend gefasst hatte um wieder zu reden "Aber dann lebt er wenigstens hier und jetzt weiter und kann jetzt glücklich werden." "Verstehst du es denn nicht?! Vielleicht bewahrst du ihn jetzt vor dem Tod, aber vielleicht wird das Schicksal auch nur später zu schlagen, vielleicht wird auch nicht er, sondern du sterben. Du kannst jetzt noch nicht voraussehen, ob du eine gute oder schlechte Zukunft für euch schaffst. Aber alleine dadurch, dass wir in diesem Moment hier sind, haben wir das Schicksal von euch beiden verändert. Ich sage ja nicht, dass man sich dem Schicksal ergeben soll, aber manchmal sollte man sich dem Schicksal einfach anpassen. Man kann sich nicht immer einen eigenen Weg schaffen. Stell dir nur mal vor du würdest sie jetzt warnen und dann würde der Feind gar nicht auftauchen.. Sie würden ständig in Sorge leben, dass Trunks bald sterben würde, willst du ihnen das antun?!" "Nein..." betrübt blickte Goten auf sich und Trunks hinunter. Trunks Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn ~ Ich ergebe mich nicht dem Schicksal, aber manchmal muss man dem Schicksal einfach vertrauen, dass es den richtigen Weg für einen aussucht~ Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen als er sich umdrehte "Lass uns zurückkehren Vegeta." Er schluckte kurz "Ich denke ich habe verstanden." Mit diesen Worten flog er zurück zur Zeitmaschine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Trunks in den Himmel. Von Anfang an hatte er Vegeta und Gotens Energie dort gespürt, doch er hatte auch gemerkt, dass es nicht die waren die er kannte. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie runterkommen würden. Doch als er nun, wie er spürte das sie sich wieder entfernten, war er auf eine gewisse Art und Weise erleichtert. Natürlich war es reizvoll zu wissen wie die Zukunft aussah, doch er wollte es nicht wissen, nicht wirklich. Er wollte sein Schicksal selbst bestimmen. "Trunks was ist los?!" "Nichts Chibi, es ist alles okay. Aber schau mal auf die Uhr. Es ist echt spät." "Stimmt du hast recht, komm lass uns gehen." Goten erhob sich in die Lüfte. Noch einmal blickte er zurück zu der Stelle an der die beiden Energien sich bis gerade noch befanden hatten, dann lächelte er und folgte Goten. Ja er würde sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen.  
  
  
  
~ Ich ergebe mich nicht dem Schicksal, aber manchmal muss man dem Schicksal einfach vertrauen, dass es den richtigen Weg für einen aussucht~  
  
~Owari~  
  
Nachwort: Ich hoffe es verstehen einige warum die Fanfic nicht das ist was ich schreiben wollte. Ich wollte mit dieser Fanfic genau das zum Ausdruck bringen was oben als letztes steht und das ist mir meiner Meinung nach nicht gelungen, aber dennoch mag ich diese Fanfic irgendwie... ich weiß ich bin komisch ^^ und das wissen wahrscheinlich auch alle die mich kenne ^^ 


End file.
